


Beyond The Mind's Eye. S1

by TrickOfTheMindsEye



Category: Destroy the Godmodder - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickOfTheMindsEye/pseuds/TrickOfTheMindsEye
Summary: There are many confusing things within this reality, many hidden and layered truths from which the more knowledgeable may gain insights. As you are here, and you have come, I assume that you wish to be privy to these secrets of the Multiverse and while I cannot share everything I can release the blinding light of knowledge in the bits and pieces I am wont to do.After all, what lies in front of you, that seems so solid, so permanentMay only be a Trick of the Mind's Eye.





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> As with my previous Destroy the Godmodder related work, there are references to other works of fiction that are not central to the fic. In this case they're mostly for one off gags and "can you get the reference" things, and as such will only be listed if I can figure out an appropriate way to cite them. Any that play a role in lore or storytelling will be added to the fandom tags appropriately.

Hello, and welcome.

Many of you who are tuning in today, tomorrow, yesterday or any number of other alternatives within the extra-dimensional network of time are likely doing so for the first time. This is okay, everything has to start somewhere, even if that happens to be somewhere beyond its true beginnings. So I invite you to sit and stay awhile with me to take a peering glance into the heart of truth and being, the burning center of existence itself.

As for our first foray into the mists of mystery shrouding our reality, I believe that we shall start at the beginning. An overly traditional entry perhaps, but one that shall serve our purposes. 

The discerning or better educated among you may ask which beginning I refer to. The primordial darkness which enshrouds us all, or perhaps the drippings of ink that pen our stories to the page and breath life into the universes from which we all spring? I shall not be discussing either of those today, instead I shall speak of fire.

From ashes we are made, and to ashes we shall return, the very elementary pieces that make up almost any being having been forged in the heart of smouldering pyres so great that planets are as specks of dust to their might. The very stars that light up your skies, day or night, and one day shall again return all that is to the ash from which it was born.

Let us begin then, diving headfirst into the fiery depths from which all things began.

Because what lies in front of you, that seems so solid, so permanent

May only be a Trick of the Mind's Eye.

Of course, because the corporate overlords must get their say in everything… Before we continue, today’s sponsor is MTT Industries, not to be confused with MTT INDUSTRIES.

_“Hello there darlings. Have you ever wanted to sparkle and shine like the stars in the heavens, or even better, like the star you see on the stage ahead of you?_

_Well I have wonderful news for you beautiful people, because now, with MTT Industries new MTT Industries Brand Anime Powder you too can obtain the bishonen sparkling appeal of famous voidic popstar and actor Mettaton._

_Just sprinkle a little bit around the prominent features of your face and *Todd please put the wow sound effect in before shipping this time* look at that!_

_And just like that, you're ready to sparkle and shine with the best of them!_

_Look your best darlings, you want to show the world what you can do._

_**Disclaimer: **MTT Industries is not affiliated with MTT INDUSTRIES and the two should not be confused with one another at risk of great personal risk of death in many very painful fashions._

_Side effects may include itching, rash, and permanent pretty boy face."_

Now that our sponsors have had their share, we return to the scheduled program of knowledge and fire.

Stars are something that almost all of our viewers are familiar with, whether they be lights hung in the sky to adorn the heavens by the gods themselves, or simply masses of incandescent gas spun into being by the exorable forces that govern reality. Stars are a constant, ninety nine point nine to the extent no one cares percent of universes have stars in some form, and it is for this reason that they are so special and essential. Stars are a link to our origins, an echo of the earliest moment from which all creation springs. Burning beacons of primordial fire that stretch back into the eons before creation was created and all was but a hot, burning soup of fire and chaos.

It is interesting to note, but a pyre so grand as to be able to consume entire worlds with not even so much as a single thought or notice is what some people call 'true flame', or in proper speak, an unopened portal to the plane of fire. Stars, in their most primal form, are bright and strong enough to act as direct links out of a universe and into the burning mass of brilliance that is Fire. If ever you need a quick escape, keep that in mind. Star diving while, to make an atrocious pun for which I should be hanged, usually not very bright can make a quick and easy escape route to those who are prepared.

All things feel a kindred spirit to the stars, however. It is a curious phenomena, as it would be expected that a great conflagration in the sky known only by the heat and light it shines down would not be particularly relatable, but there is a core reason for this. We are made of stars. There are those who speak how we are made of stardust, and this is true. In universes where physics holds sway the tiny pieces of dust blown from the remains of fallen spheres of fusion-fire make up all of the rest of everything, and in others the pinpricks of light in the heavens shed their energy and often magical nature down to the world below such that everything is suffused with their energy. All things feel kindred to the stars because we are, they are our progenitors in the most ancient of senses

Do not be fooled however, stars are not the benevolent bringers of life that many a sacrificial cult has assumed. Stars are things of both life and death, the great searing flames of a star do not purify. While they may create and distribute new light, life, and warmth on the mighty solar winds they conjure, should any stray individual or even world fall into the grasps of the star once more it will be unmade without mercy. Consumed and destroyed completely and utterly in a way that is nigh upon irreversible.

"This is old news" I hear many of you speaking. "Everyone knows of the power of the great reactors known as stars or suns or what have you", and indeed most do. But what fewer know is that stars are living things in their own right. Not alive in the way we are, but more in the way that the Great Old Ones are. In fact, once upon a time, in the primordial time before time when the Void itself had yet to be set in stone, they were considered great leaders among the pantheon of the many tentacled ones. This may come as a surprise, but the evidence has always been there. Their order defines space and time around them, and the flow by which mortals measure their being. To stare into one for too long can blind you with their truth and power, and to spend too long in their presence unshielded will burn you away fully or even drive you mad first.

And, of course, they scream. Without voices, sure, but the screaming siren song of the stars makes up the background noise of all the cosmos that creates a madness that civilized society has learned to brush away so that they may communicate amongst their own lesser forms more easily.

What is less known is the truth of their culture. While as with many other things split between the universes, few things are constant, those who can speak the language of the stars will find two things common between them all. All of them remember that ancient time, often before their universes were formed, when the stars were known as The Great Judgements, who issued law and order among the courts of the unfathomable for eons in the wake of creation. And second, the figure of the Serpent Sun. Very little is known about them, beyond the great crime they committed. The First Sin, which cast down starkind from their grand thrones of word and flame down to their stillness, suspended within a static dance of gravitational pull and light.

What that sin is? Even I do not know. Perhaps one day I will. Perhaps one day I will even share it. For now, it is enough to know that the stars are powerful even now, and to incur the wrath of the elder ones is foolish. The stars are watching, so you should watch too.

A final note, a knife in the night with which to pierce the blinding illusions sent forth by the stellar masses that govern spacetime: stars are not immortal. Death comes for all, and whether it be a slow burning fade, or an explosive cataclysm, all stars will find themselves nothing more than ash.

Sometimes, the greatest and brightest of their number will leave behind a shadow. A hole punched in space and matter so deep that it sucks in everything around it. A singularity. To call these shadows is a misnomer however, as a singularity's power far outshines the brilliance of the thing which created it. This shambling corpse holds more power within its tiny, mocking frame than almost any star holds in life, and will live for far longer as well.

It is from this which I wish to derive a final lesson, while all things must finally come to an end, that end is not always THE end. The brightest of heroes and villains may live on even within their death, casting shadows greater and further than they ever did when considered 'alive'.

For after all, the boundary between life and death, light and dark, being and unbeing…

Is only a Trick of The Mind's Eye.


	2. Dragon

Hello, and welcome.

It has come time once again to dive into the abyssal wellspring of knowledge in which all secrets brew. Today's topic will be one near and dear to many of my listener's hearts: dragons.

Now, if the previous episode (or episodes for those listening in achronologically) has not informed you, you should likely be questioning everything, up to and including what I tell you here. So of the many questions from which you could pluck meaning and reason, the one I shall be asking for you is "why are dragons important?"

And from this, I can point you to the legends. Has it never seemed unusual that almost all peoples, regardless of their origins, tell tales of dragons? Even worlds which have never seen a dragon tell stories of them. Be they wyrms, wyverns, or great fiery drakes, dragons spread themselves as an ideal across all planes and planets.

So why then, is this? Once more we will retreat to the beginnings of all things, and the beginnings of Dragons themselves to uncover and bring forth their secrets.

Let us begin then, deep into the gullet of this unraveling wyrm of forbidden knowledge.

Because what lies in front of you, that seems so solid, so permanent

May only be a Trick of the Mind's Eye.

Of course, just as dragons hoard wealth, so too must I for my daily bread and butter and Nintendo Online subscriptions. Before we continue, today's sponsor is Playtek, the virtual reality moguls of our time.

_ "Hey there kids! Do you like Game of Thrones? I sure do, and now, with GAME OF THRONES IMMERSIVE VR (yes in all caps) you too can personally experience the deaths of all your favorite characters! _

_ With this brand new product, you can dive into George R.R. Martin's fantastic masterpiece for yourself and experience all the stabbings, impalings, and deaths by dragon fire for yourself. _

_ Just put on this lovely headset and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

_ ...ow _

_ JUST LIKE THE REAL THING! _

_ Order now and get a free box set copy of A Song of Ice and Fire, signed by at least one clone of the big Martin himself!" _

Now that our sponsors have thoroughly embarrassed themselves, we return to our scheduled program about serpents and their unnatural habits.

An interesting thing to note about Dragons is their progenitors, where they hail from. After all, you can tell a lot about where someone is going by looking at where they've come from. At the very least it narrows down their possible destinations. With dragons, the simple truth it gleans us is this: Dragons are frauds.

Why do I say this? The great flying lizards are, quite simply, not lizards. Their earlier relatives are a race of animals known as the dinosaurs, whose later incarnations are largely believed to be feathered by those studying the natural history of the 'real world'. That real world is an entirely different can of worms, of course, but the fact remains that these great fire breathing beasts are more akin to great featherless chickens than lizards with wings.

It is a simple fact that can be seen in many of the kinds of dragons, that they are torn in their habits between acting like the majestic beasts they aspire to be, and hoarding things for their glimmer like demented magpies.

Dragons have taken up many roles across the Multiverse as a result. We shall cover a few of the major instances, but as my time here is limited we shall only cover those I deem most pertinent.

The first thing to cover will be dragons in their role as conquerors and destroyers. Many of us are familiar with the story, the dragon that kidnaps knights and eats princesses while divesting kingdoms of their rightfully plundered gold. 

This is a dragon's natural instinct at play, they love all things that glimmer and gleam. And such great fiery furnaces as the interior of a dragon's stomach requires much sustenance upon which to gorge itself and generate more of the power which keeps them aloft and almighty. I compared them earlier to magpies, but that is not totally fair. Magpies hoard based upon the mere aspect of visual appeal, making them somewhat annoying but generally not dangerous. A dragon hoards based on value. Many different hoards can be found, whether they value wisdom found within books, the innate natural glimmer of gold and gemstones, or just the precious flowing locks of the princess they just cooked and ate, they are intelligent enough to search out for that which they desire and destroy all things which stand in their path, or of course anything that threatens it once gathered.

Of course, in the opposite of their role as conquerors lies the defiance of what they are at base. Dragons are often protectors as well. Lording over an area of land that they claim as a 'ward', ironically this takes much the same form of the hoard that the less 'benevolent' dragons lay claim over. It merely takes place in a more culturally acceptable form of protecting the people or realm. They gather up that which they find most valuable, and then guard it with vicious vigilance.

The most interesting exception to this hoarding is dragons as pets. Not all dragons are the grand beasts of ruin and destruction that cast shadows across cities. Perhaps this too is a lie, as the tiniest of dragons can be found in many places. Pseudodragons, fey dragons, even tiny dragon familiars kept as companions to wizards, warlocks and others.

In some worlds, you may even find them kept and bred much the same way you would find such done for dogs or cats. A far cry from the grand majesty of the greater ones. Dragons truly are a mystery, not in that it is impossible to understand them, but that the way they will manifest themselves may be any number of potential forms. A lizard in an unobserved box, if you would.

Of course, there is one thing that all dragons share in common, the grandest measure of their deceptive nature. Dragons, true dragons, act one and all as living defiances of the laws of physics. From the breathing of fire, ice, or even lightning to the very nature of flight that separates them from the mere serpents slithering upon the ground. Their wings are too slow and their bodies too massive to possibly be able to fly. Of course, the dragon doesn't care what physicists think and flies anyway.

The ability to lie to reality so hard that it believes it is a rare one, and one perhaps that it is better that dragons are not cognizant of how to utilize it. There is no telling how much havoc the greatest liars of all could wreak were they to become aware of their own deceptions.

Of course, there are two exceptions to this rule. Or rather, three exceptions with two among that number set into a singular pair.

The Red Dragon and the Secret of the Void, the greatest drakes in all our reality. One a harbinger of utter destruction, the other a protector of narrative perfection. Both of them should be known for their capacity for lying. The Red Dragon is a being which claims to be infinite, and through that lie unleashes endless waves of oblivion upon the universes it consumes, ending them through an utter impossibility of being. The Secret of the Void is more subtle, and instead acts as a chief agent of the Narrative force which drives much of our reality, whispering lies and falsehoods into the ears of those who would try and upset the order of being, for better or worse, convincing them that all is right as it is. Turning friends and foes alike into champions of 'the greater good' whether it is greater and good or not.

These two dragons spiral around each other in a grand dance for the ages, one of end and ruin, one of preservation and eternal perpetuity. An echo of a greater dance that once spanned the millenia at the ancient dawns of time.

The Grand Ouroboros. A term derided by skeptics and believed in only by a few, but were the forces of Conflict and Narration to ever combine together for whatever purpose, to form one vast dragon, all would be as dust on the wind of its mighty voice. Whatever it spoke would be, be that lie or truth. A dragon at the core of the worlds, ever spiralling around devouring its own tail in the greatest lie of all: that all is as it should be, and always will.

And at last, we come to a single, final truth. Hoarded by the dragons much as they hoard their physical wealth. Dragons have a dual nature, while they are fraudulent in one quarter, so too are they beings of power at their base. Whether that be over the hearts of those they companion with, or an iron fist of flame over an entire countryside, dragons are powerful. To draw the connection between the two, power is fraudulent, illusory. No matter how much power you have there is always someone greater than you, always a 'bigger fish' so to speak. Dragons for instance will often find themselves torn down by mighty titans even within their own worlds. And to include worlds beyond… well, you see what I'm getting at.

A strong ruler may remain secure in his ruling position until a cataclysm brings it all around his head, a wise ruler will hedge his bets until his backups all fail him as well.

For it is a singular truth, that even the greatest powers of the Void, when their reach and unstoppable might is truly examined…

Well, they are ephemeral, a mere Trick of the Mind's Eye.


End file.
